The Waltz of the Moon
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: TParamoreContest-"Hay algo en ti que me hace querer conocerte mejor. Aunque me de miedo el lado más oculto de la luna."-OS/AH/AU/Breve OoC/¿Lemmon? 3ºpuesto en el TParamoreTC Gracias chicas!


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: Santa Meyer los crea, y ellos se juntan. yo, sin animo de lucro, les enredo.**

**Nombre del Fic.: The Waltz of the Moon.**

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: Decode.**

**Autora: Bloodymaggie81**

**Número de Palabras: 12.000 (segun world)**

**Resumen: "Hay algo en ti, que me hace querer conocerte mejor. Aunque me pueda llegar a asustar de verdad el lado oculto de la luna".**

**link al perfil del contest: .net/u/2746802/The_Paramore_tiwilight_c0ntest**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: lenguaje subido de tono y un breve lemmon (tampoco para echar cohetes)**

**Recomendación: Para leer este fic y meterse más en él, yo os recomendaría escuchar los siguientes temas: Decode (por supuestisimo), El lago de los cisnes (Tchaicovski), La consagración de la primavera (Stravinski) y The Meadow (Alexander Desplant; NM)**

**Dedicatoria especial: A Nina (Natalie Portman) por bailar su angustia a ritmo de Tchaicovsky hacer merecer a Portman ese oscar que se merecía.**

_**

* * *

**_

The Waltz of the moon

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hay algo que he visto en ti que puede que me mate. Aun así, quiero que sea verdad. — **__Decode (paramore)_

* * *

_**T**__chaikovski no dejaba de llenar aquella sala vacía. Siempre era el mismo tiempo. Aunque mi mente se negaba, mi cuerpo no podía evitar moverse al compás de la música._

_El cisne con el plumaje más lustroso y níveo. El rey de aquel lago._

_Seguro y desafiante._

_Nadie podía rivalizar conmigo._

_Y entonces las sombras surgieron de la nada y de manera compulsa y anárquica se tergiversaban de la misma manera que mi cuerpo lo hacía con mi cuerpo._

_Me rodeaban._

_Me acosaban._

_Me empujaban._

_Me retenían._

_Y por fin, sacaron una cuerda, y sin darme tregua, me agarraron y ataron mis alas de tal manera que me retenían en el mundo de las sombras…_

_._

_._

_._

_**A**_hogué un sofoco a medida que mi corazón iba volviendo a su ritmo normal y mi mente distinguía lo que era real del sueño. Aún así, no pude aguantar la oscuridad reinante de mi habitación, y dando una fuerte patada para tirar al suelo mi colcha, me fui levanté para intentar distraerme de mi angustia.

Me masajeé las sienes y miré el reloj.

Las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.

Todo el mundo estaría durmiendo y la casa sumida en la oscuridad. No era muy alentador.

No podría tocar el piano sin despertar a nadie, estaba harto de tragarme la teletienda o el tarot que ponían en todos los canales y empezaría a rayar todos los Dvd si volvía poner alguna película más.

Me hubiera gustado estirar las piernas fuera, pero podría apostar a que Carlisle habría cerrado la puerta por alguna posible fuga. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciese. Carlisle no se fiaba de mí y me había quitado las llaves del coche, no llegaría muy lejos andando.

Nunca me había importado andar. Era algo que me despejaba bastante. Sólo que no era demasiado apetecible caminar unos cuantos kilómetros en medio de la niebla y la oscuridad.

Pero así era Forks. Húmedo y oscuro.

Cualquier persona sensata huiría de allí en cuanto tuviese la más mínima oportunidad. En mi caso, la universidad era la mejor excusa. Dado que mis notas no eran una maravilla, me veía encadenado a aquel miserable pueblo como un fantasma a su hogar.

Había una única forma de dormir sin sueños. Por lo menos que yo no me acordase. Era algo radical debido a las nauseas y las fuertes jaquecas que tendría al día siguiente, pero, gracias a la industria farmacéutica, existían los analgésicos.

Bajé hasta la cocina y abrí el frigorífico para encontrarme con naranjas maduras y un par de limones. Iban perfectamente combinadas con mi poción para dormir.

Después de hacerme el zumo, fui a la despensa en busca de mis cereales.

Era una tapadera. Allí había escondido una botella de vodka. Se había convertido en un refugio perfecto después que Carlisle y Esme guardasen las llaves del mueble bar.

Pero en aquella caja sólo había cereales.

¡Que demonios! Estaba seguro que ahí había una botella casi entera. Aún no había llegado a la fase de alcohólico impulsivo que no tenía control sobre lo que bebía.

—Si buscas la botella de vodka, te informo que se encuentra en su sitio. —La voz de Esme surgió detrás de mi espalda.

No quise darle muestras que me había asustado, y rápidamente me giré para enfrentarme a ella.

Se había olvidado de la bata y sus ojos mostraban ojeras de varios tonos de violeta. Podría reconocerlas en un espejo y mirarme mi reflejo. Ella no lo pasaba bien por mi causa. No quería dañarla a propósito, pero no sabía llamar la atención de otra manera menos autodestructiva.

Pero no podía perdonarle lo del vodka.

— ¿Y donde se supone que está mejor que dentro de una caja de cereales?—La desafié pataleando el suelo.

Se mostró muy tranquila ante mi expresión furiosa.

—En el mueble bar—contestó como si fuese lo más obvio. —Soy una maniática del orden me gusta que donde ponga cereales, estén los cereales. Y las bebidas, en el mueble bar y que se beban en ocasiones especiales; no como remedio para dormir.

— ¿Y que me propones tú para tener sueños felices?

Ignorando mi tono hostil, se acercó a la mesilla y empezó a sacar ingredientes para hacer un sándwich.

—Pues para tener dulces sueños, mi madre siempre me recomendaba que nunca nos fuésemos a la cama con en estómago vacio.

Se había dado cuenta que apenas había comido nada en la cena. Permanecía tranquila añadiendo pepinillos sobre las capas de pavo, pero seguramente, habría estado dando vueltas en la cama, reconcomiéndose la cabeza, intentando averiguar que pasaba por la mía.

Creía que era completamente hermético. No podía estar más equivocada. Sencillamente, no había nada que pudiese interesarla de mí. La verdad, lamentaba todos los dolores de cabeza que le producía por eso.

Terminó de untarme la mostaza en el sándwich y se fue al frigorífico a buscar leche.

—Por supuesto, un gran vaso de leche ayuda bastante—continuó diciendo sin percibir mi cara de asco.

¿Había dicho leche?

—Eso no me va ayudar mucho—le advertí.

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—La leche ayuda a templar los nervios y…

— ¿Acaso estoy nervioso?—Acabé estallando— ¿No podéis ver que estoy más tranquilo que nunca? Lo que realmente necesito es que dejéis de observarme y os preguntéis cual va a ser la próxima gilipollez que haga, porque lo haré antes que os lo figuréis.

Me daría de golpes en mi fuero interno. Me había comportado igual que un loco que defendía su cordura. Le acababa de confirmar que era un completo histérico.

Me mordí el labio y conté hasta veinte—treinta, mejor—hasta calmarme por completo.

—La leche no es lo mejor para mí. Recuerda que tengo intolerancia a la lactosa—le dije como si estuviésemos teniendo una conversación normal. Y antes que empezase a lamentar su estupidez, le señalé el zumo de naranja. —Está recién hecho.

Se acercó a mí, y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos con mucha ternura, dando la impresión que me rompería en cualquier momento.

—Eres un buen chico, Edward—me susurró.

Me alivió bastante que no añadiese: _"¿Por qué te portas así?"_

Cogiendo el vaso de zumo y el sándwich, me acompañó hasta la habitación y me arropó cuando me metí en la cama.

Encontró una superficie que sirviese de bandeja y dejó allí la comida.

Luego bajó la intensidad de la luz sin llegar a apagarla del todo, lo cual le agradecí profundamente.

Me dispuse a comerme el sándwich cuando descubría al lado del plato una pequeña pastilla.

Refunfuñé. Debí haberme imaginado que Carlisle había dado ordenes al respecto y escondido detrás de sus faldas… ¡Jodido cobarde!

— ¿Qué significa esto?—Le enseñé la pastilla.

Esperaba que tuviese la vergüenza de inventarse algo decente. Sin embargo, ella optó por ser franca.

—Cariño, estás muy nervioso y eso puede ayudarte. No te lo creerás pero todo el mundo pasa por rachas malas, y tus tres días han sido agotadores para ti…

— ¡Eso es una mierda eufemismo!

No se dejó asustar por mis gritos. Simplemente, respiró profundamente y volvió a insistir:

—A veces es bueno admitir que se tiene miedo y pedir ayuda. Las pastillas solo son un pequeño refuerzo. Lo demás, depende de ti.

Lo que ella tendría que pedir a gritos era cambiarse de dormitorio. Carlisle la estaba contaminando su cabeza con tanta psicología.

Hubiera sido absurdo para mi cartera consumir alguna droga dura si tu padre estaba dispuesto a hacerte de camello gratis. Y por supuesto, legalmente.

—Papá debería saber que está absolutamente prohibido tratar y medicar a su propio hijo—le repliqué desafiante. — ¿Eso no se lo enseñaron en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard?—Me tapé la boca con un gesto de horror. — ¡Imagínate que alguien se le escapase ese pequeño detalle! ¡Le quitarían la licencia!

Debido a nuestra conversación en voz alta, alguno de mis hermanos se despertó y empezó a protestar. Distinguí la voz de Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano mayor, maldiciéndome por no dejarla dormir.

¡Bastante poco me importaba el aspecto de su cutis al levantarse mañana!

Esme se sentó en mi cama y acarició mis mechones de manera distraída.

—Pero no es Carlisle quien te está dando las medicinas. Te lo pido yo—estuvo a un amago de suplicarme.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el cabecero.

—No es lo mismo que dar aspirinas. Por lo menos, sabemos que nunca hay una sobredosis de estas últimas que resulte mortal.

—Por favor—me suplicó.

Resoplé con fuerzas y miré de manera hostil la pastilla en la palma de Esme.

Carlisle sería feliz en el mundo que Huxley describió. Todos yonkies perdidos por culpa de _soma_ (1) y ninguno daríamos problemas.

Mordí un trozo de sándwich y, con estoicismo, me metí el ansiolítico bebiéndome de un solo trago el zumo.

Para que se fuese tranquila, le enseñé la lengua para que viese que me lo había tragado.

—Bien—me susurró mientras me colocaba las sabanas. —Debes descansar; mañana tienes que ir al instituto.

Reprimí una carcajada. Hacía una semana que no pisaba por allí. Es más, ya les entregaba yo las notas de mis ausencias a mis padres. Que fuese un pasota con las reglas no me convertía en un mentiroso. Si me iban a pillar, ¿por qué inventarse excusas tontas?

Antes de irse, manipuló mi minicadena y me puso algo de música clásica.

—Esme—la llamé. —Procura que no sea Tchaikovski.

— ¿Algo de Debussy?—Preguntó sin querer saber cual era mi trauma con el compositor ruso.

—Gracias.

Antes de que saliese, la volví a llamar:

— ¿Soy una persona tan horrible?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Solo eres un hermoso cisne cuyas alas están rotas y no sabes como pedir auxilio.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta dejándome sumido en mis sombras.

.

.

.

_**I**__sabella Swan._

Fue mi primer pensamiento al escuchar la pieza de música del CD. La había compuesto yo mismo para ella. Nunca lo sabría.

Ella era mi obsesión y mi inspiración.

Hermosa e inasequible para alguien como yo.

No la deseaba por ser la estrella del ballet del instituto.

En realidad, ya no lo era.

Había caído en desgracia después de la representación de navidad, donde se había torcido el tobillo y se había derrumbado en medio de la función. Y nadie se lo podía perdonar. La estrella masculina, Mike Newton, pensaba que Bella había arruinado la interpretación de su existencia; y eso comprendía el resto del equipo de ballet del instituto. Desde la profesora Climps, que no toleraba la más mínima imperfección, hasta las eternas suplentes, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, y la archirrival de Bella, la hermosa y superficial Tanya Denali.

Todos habían dictado sentencia y la condena era de culpabilidad.

Por lo tanto, de ser la fría y altiva reina del instituto, Bella Swan había pasado a ser una autentica paria.

De ser la más solicitada, a la mayor olvidada de la historia. Si se obviaba el hecho que algún envidioso de mierda hubiese subido un video a youtube con el momento de la caída. Todo eso acompañado de toda clase de comentarios corrosivos, comprensiblemente anónimos. Yo me moriría de la vergüenza firmar algo tan horriblemente escrito hasta para un niño de seis años. No se podía correr el riesgo que lo viese nuestro profesor de lengua inglesa, y en lugar de una recomendación para la universidad, se ganasen a pulso una plaza en el jardín de infancia.

Nadie, a excepción de mis hermanos y sus parejas junto con un amigo de la reserva india llamado Jacob Black, la había ido a visitar al hospital mientras se recuperaba.

Todos fuimos testigos de la caída de la diosa al inframundo—inclusive yo, porque Alice me había obligado a ir a ver a su mejor amiga—, lo que debió conllevar una gran humillación.

Mi sentimiento de veneración hacia ella no se hundió como su trayectoria. Al contrario.

La Bella que salía a bailar encima de un escenario era demasiado distante. Perfección absoluta. Cada uno de sus movimientos era rítmico, sincronizado y artificial.

Nada que ver con la verdadera Bella.

La misma Bella Swan que siempre que podía—ya fuese en el estudio que había en mi casa, o en el de la escuela—vigilaba en secreto.

Para que un giro saliese perfecto, ella siempre tenía que ensayarlo varias veces. Siempre había algún tropezón y varios tics de fastidio.

La forma en que se ponía de puntillas. O se sentaba estirando la pierna para calentar. Y por no olvidar mi parte favorita, cuando cinco segundos antes de ejercitar cualquier movimiento, cerraba los ojos para escuchar la música y empezar el proceso de fundirse con ella.

Nunca había intercambiado una palabra que no fuese un cordial saludo, pero no lo necesitaba para describirla.

Delicada, tímida y discreta; pero a su vez fuerte, tenaz y segura de sí misma. La cara oculta de la luna siempre había sido más fascinante para mí.

Verla en aquellos momentos, y compararla en el escenario, era lo más parecido a hacer comparaciones entre la luna nueva y la llena.

La ultima canción que había compuesto con ella como inspiración me había abstraído demasiado. Tanto que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conduciendo a noventa en un tramo de cincuenta. Tuvo que ser la sirena de un coche de policía la que me devolviese a la realidad.

Demasiado tarde.

Había vivido esta situación demasiadas veces y resistirme al jefe Swan hubiese sido un suicidio.

Como un niño bueno, fui reduciendo la velocidad hasta encontrar un lugar donde aparcar y para del todo.

Con nerviosismo, golpeaba mis dedos contra el volante.

¡Estaba jodido! Carlisle me había quitado las llaves de mi coche y, en venganza, le había robado su maravilloso mercedes.

Estar castigado sin salir de mi cuarto no era un suplicio. Era un completo misántropo. Pero tratándose de Carlisle, me aplicaría alguna clase de castigo tan rebuscado como le permitiese su imaginación.

—Me tenía que haber imaginado que se trataba de ti, hijo—me dijo a modo de saludo.

—Jefe Swan—le devolví el saludo con un suspiro.

Como ya sabía cual era el siguiente paso, antes que me indicase él salí del coche y me dispuse en posición de ponerme las esposas. Ya me conocía de sobra el procedimiento.

— ¿No vas alegar alguna presunción de inocencia? Algo muy gordo habrás liado.

Bufé en respuesta.

—No me ha dado demasiado tiempo—repuse aburrido. —Si me hubiese pillado tres horas después, tal vez me hubiese encontrado bastante mamado.

—Dame las llaves del coche—me ordenó empezando a perder la paciencia.

Saqué del bolsillo la horquilla con la que había realizado el allanamiento del coche y se la di. Aquello acabó por hacerle perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y agarrándome con violencia, me empujó hasta el asiento trasero de su coche.

Mientras se preparaba para conducir me dedicó una mirada de advertencia por el espejo retrovisor. Me crucé de brazos indicándole que me iba a comportar.

—Le diré a mi ayudante que lleve el coche a tu padre. —Se tomó un largo suspiro antes de decirme la misma frase de siempre me repetía: —Eres muy listo, chico. Lastima que tus trucos solo te sirvan para sobrevivir debajo de un puente como sigas así.

Si me diesen un centavo cada vez que me lo decían, sería más rico que el hombre que inventó Windows.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Carlisle no necesitó preguntarme que había hecho para saberlo.

—Edward—susurró resignado.

Me preguntaba que clase de castigo tendría en su mente para mí. Pero no se le veía enfadado. Sólo, bastante cansado de todo esto.

—Necesita una buena lección, Carlisle—le aconsejó Charlie. —Algo que le meta el miedo en el cuerpo. Tengo algún contacto con la fiscalía de menores, por lo que podría hacer algún servicio a la comunidad…o directamente, déjamelo que me lo lleve para que pase la noche entre rejas. Se le quitarán los aires de rebeldía cuando esté en contacto con ese mundillo…

Mi padre se mordió el labio, haciendo ver que lo consideraba.

—Déjamelo pensar con más detenimiento, Charlie. —Después, se volvió para ordenarme:—Vete a tu cuarto, Edward. Por la noche, hablaremos de tu castigo.

Me dio la espalda y se puso a comentar con el jefe el asunto de Bella.

Escuché lo suficiente para saber que Renee—su caprichosa e infantil ex mujer—le había echado una buena bronca desde Phoenix porque Bella se hubiese convertido en el hazmerreir de la escuela. Me apostaría mis propinas de todo un mes a que no se le hubiese ocurrido enfrentarse de aquella forma a su hija.

Habitual era que me fuese por el camino contrario al que Carlisle dictaba y bajé a la despensa en busca de una coca-cola.

Los ansiolíticos que Carlisle me administraba no me permitían combinarlos con nada divertido. Y aunque la gente pensase lo contrario, no era tan estúpido para morir joven estilo James Dean.

_La consagración de la primavera _me hizo cambiar de rumbo y me dirigí hacia el estudio como un autómata. Sabía quien estaba ahí.

Carlisle tenía la consideración de dejar a la mejor amiga de su hija ensayar en nuestra casa.

Mi agradecimiento por ello era tan intenso como silencioso.

Con un poco de suerte, tendría otro instante de inspiración para una composición.

Por el hueco entreabierto, pude fijarme en una Bella Swan haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento en la barra, antes de prepararse para la escena del sacrificio de la virgen (2).

Había decidido llevar la contraria a todo el mundo, y seguir en el equipo de ballet.

Alice y Rosalie pensaban que había perdido un tornillo; su equipo no se lo pondría fácil. Pero nadie había comprendido –tan solo yo— que Bella era aquella clase de persona que crecía cuantos más obstáculos la ponían en el camino.

En la soledad de ese estudio, sí podía permitirse desahogarse y en aquel momento, estaba completamente nerviosa y desconcentrada.

A cada paso fallido, ella se ponía las manos en la cabeza y resoplaba peinándose el cabello.

En aquel momento, reconocí algo que llevaba muy enterrado dentro de mi cabeza.

Me parecía muy hermosa. Realmente preciosa.

Y no sólo porque sus mallas grises y su camiseta de tirantes resaltaban sus curvas.

Ella volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta y me descubrió de pleno en mi faceta de mirón. Normalmente, cualquier otra chica hubiese puesto a chillar pensando que era un cerdo fetichista. Pero, Bella no.

Cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, verdes, percibí un brillo de tranquila curiosidad.

No dio tiempo a que algo, parecido a un choque de galaxias, me impactará. Retiré la mirada antes de tiempo, y huí de ahí como si hubiese hecho algo realmente sucio.

Me refugié en la cocina aprovechando que no había cogido mi lata. Tendría que conformarme con agua fresca del frigorífico.

Mis dedos se congelaron en la puerta del frigorífico cuando capté parte de las palabras de la conversación entre Carlisle y Charlie:

— ¡Debe tratarse de una broma!—Oí exclamar a Charlie. —Demasiado fácil. Tiene que haber gato encerrado en esto.

—No hay ningún truco, Charlie. —La voz de Carlisle se mostraba completamente neutra. —Sencillamente, déjame tratar a Bella y todo se entrelazará por sí mismo.

—No tengo dinero para pagarte…

—No es necesario, Charlie—le aseguró éste. —Voy a hacerlo completamente gratis.

¿Carlisle tomar un paciente gratis? Era uno de los grandes psiquiatras de EEUU y tenía una lista de espera de un año. Por mucho que Bella fuese como una más de la familia, tenía que ser algo realmente urgente para permitirse esa clase de caridad.

—Sigo diciendo que me lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil. Y además me estás regalando demasiado dinero al tratar a Bella gratis. Una sesión contigo es dos veces mi sueldo mensual.

—Me gusta el juego y los riesgos—le retó Carlisle. —Apuesto muy alto. Déjame a Bella en mis manos y veremos. Si funciona, seré yo quien esté en deuda contigo.

—Acepto.

—Bien—aprobó Carlisle. —Eso hay que celebrarlo con una cerveza.

Supuse que Carlisle le habría propuesto a Charlie que haría volver a Bella a los escenarios.

¡Pobre Charlie! Esperaba que no hubiese apostado mucho.

Mi padre era una persona muy tenaz y nunca se daba por vencido con nadie. Ganaría la apuesta con los ojos cerrados. Aun así, no veía por qué Carlisle tenía el deber de ayudar a Bella.

No era un plato de buen gusto haber hecho el ridículo en la obra de la escuela, pero Bella se veía dispuesta a seguir adelante. Incluso, sin la ayuda de Carlisle.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Edward—La tranquila voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos. No le había oído entrar en la cocina. — ¿Puedes pasarme un par de cervezas? Y no comas nada. Cenamos en media hora.

—Iba a coger un refresco—me excusé. Luego, le miré como si no lo conociese: — ¿No deberías echarme la bronca?

Me miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué?—Abrió la cerveza y bebió un trago.

—Debería estar en mi cuarto mientras piensas un castigo adecuado para mí.

— ¡Hum!—Disfrutó de la cerveza. —Recuérdame por qué debería castigarte.

Definitivamente, estaba usando la psicología inversa conmigo.

—Bueno, si no te basta con que el jefe Swan me haya traído a casa por robar tu mercedes, te recordaré todas las clases que me he pirado, mis notas en biología empiezan a rozar los puntos negativos, que he gritado a Esme e insultado a Rosalie… ¡Ah! Y he plantado un trozo de cannabis en el jardín para fabricarme mis propios porros.

Carlisle no parecía muy asombrado en eso. Su rostro permanecía inalterable mientras le enumeraba mi lista de actividades delictivas. Un padre normal se hubiese llevado las manos a la cabeza y empezado a gritar a su hijo toda clase de insultos. Carlisle, no.

Se bebió otro sorbo de cerveza.

—Pues sí que debería castigarte—me comentó como si le estuviese contando la próxima clase. —Pero para todo lo que me has confesado me vas a hacer pensar demasiado. Aparte de la pérdida de tiempo que supone eso. Tú no respondes con los castigo.

— ¿No vas a castigarme?—Balbuceé debido a la sorpresa. Eso era lo último que me esperaba. —… ¿No voy a dormir al calabozo a dormir?...

—Hoy no—me confirmó Carlisle rotundamente, dejándome petrificado. —Tenemos una invitada a cenar. Sube a tu cuarto y lávate las manos.

.

.

.

_**P**_or primera vez en muchas noches, me senté enfrente de mi piano con la mente llena de música y eso me animaba a tocar de nuevo.

Llevaba la contraria a Carlisle y sus ansiolíticos y, seguramente, no estaría dejando dormir a nadie. Tendría que prepararme para una buena bronca por parte de Esme, pero tenía que aprovechar la buena racha. Estaba lleno de energía.

En las sombras, percibí un movimiento y paré de inmediato.

¿Habría combinado las pastillas con algo indebido? En la receta no ponía nada en contra de la cafeína.

— ¿Hola?—Me sentí como un estúpido saludando a la nada.

—Hola—me respondió una vocecilla y Bella salió de detrás de la puerta.

Tenía agachada la cabeza pero percibí que su cara estaba completamente roja. Era una pena no observar el brillo de sus ojos.

—No podía dormir y…

—Lo comprendo—la interrumpí y me disculpé: —Lo siento muchísimo. Debo estar haciendo un ruido infernal que no deja dormir a nadie.

Negó con la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Eso me dice que llevas más de cinco minutos aquí. —Eran las primeras palabras que la dirigía que no fuesen un sencillo saludo.

—Bastante más—admitió. Luego se puso seria y me dijo: —Lo mismo que tú esta tarde cuando estaba ensayando.

—Por si te quedas más tranquila, no me estaba haciéndome una paja ni nada por el estilo—contesté de modo grosero. Me estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé—trató de calmarme. —Vengo en son de paz. Te informo que tampoco he estado satisfaciéndome sexualmente a mí misma mientras te he estado oyendo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

¿Había dicho _mientras te estaba escuchando_?

Me giré para verla mejor. No parecía demasiado avergonzada. Sólo curiosa como lo había estado en el estudio de ballet. Parecía que quisiese descifrarme. No iba a llegar muy lejos.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Cuánto llevas vigilándome desde las sombras?

Su sencilla respuesta me dejó completamente en el sitio.

—Desde el principio.

— ¿El principio? ¿Desde que he empezado a tocar esta noche?

Llevaba un mínimo de dos horas.

Agitó su cabeza y se fue acercando a mi banqueta. La dejé un sitio para que se sentase.

—Desde que Alice me invitó a vuestra casa y una noche de insomnio, te oí tocar y…desde entonces siempre que voy a ensayar a vuestro estudio, después de mi sesión, siempre que estabas tocando me acercaba a oírte. Lo suficiente para no perderme ninguna nota y lo bastante alejada para que no me vieses. Pensé que te gustaba la intimidad.

Eso hacía más de un año. ¿Tanto me había estado mirando mi propio ombligo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que me rodeaba? Ella había estado vigilándome en las sombras y no la había percibido. Y eso que llevaba toda mi adolescencia embaucado en ellas.

—Has perdido el tiempo—le comenté.

Saqué el paquete de tabaco de mi bolsillo y cogí un cigarro para empezar a fumarlo.

— ¿No me vas a ofrecer uno?—Me reprochó. —Sería de buena educación.

—Pensé que os estaba prohibido…

Se rió sarcásticamente.

—Hay tantas cosas que no podemos hacer. —Cogió un cigarro del paquete y esperó a que se lo encendiese. Después de un par de caladas, murmuró: —La señorita Climps nos impediría respirar si de ella se tratase.

Mantuvimos un rato de silencio observando las formas que hacía el humo en el aire. Ella lo rompió cuando susurró:

—Me das una paz que nadie más me proporciona. Ni Mike Newton boicoteándome por no querer acostarme con él, ni las criticas de Lauren, Tanya, Irina y demás por arrebatarles el papel principal. Por no hablar de mi madre. Mi infantil y caprichosa madre. No hay un solo halago cuando todo son aplausos pero sí reproches cuando salen mal las cosas…

Soltó una gran bocanada de humo.

—…La hora que te oigo tocar es mi favorita del día. Por eso me das paz.

—No soy un chico muy pacifico. Deberías saberlo.

Reflexionó. Puso hacia atrás la cabeza. Era uno de los gestos que hacía antes de decir o hacer algo.

—Lo que dices y haces. Los saludos fríos y los gestos obscenos que me dedicas no me dicen gran cosa de ti. Pero cada nota que sale de este piano por medio de tus dedos, cada melodía que encadenas…la música…me dice que hay una parte de ti que me hace querer conocerte en profundidad aunque eso me mate.

—Moriremos antes de un cáncer de pulmón. —Aun así, no pude evitar sonreír. — ¿Así que te vas a atrever a descubrir la cara oculta de la luna? Eso no le haría muy feliz al jefe Swan.

Me devolvió la sonrisa de manera radiante. Terminó de fumar y aplastó el cigarro entre los dedos y el cenicero.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Edward—admitió.

Me reí entre dientes. Era tan absurdo pedirme ayuda. ¡Cómo no fuera para lanzarla hacia el precipicio!

— ¿Ayuda?—Me aseguré que había oído bien. —Pensé que Carlisle se encargaba de eso. Si yo meto el hocico en el trabajo de mi padre, lo echaré a perder.

—No puedo hablar de lo que pase en la consulta con tu padre. Es un secreto profesional entre médico paciente. Lo único que puedo decirte que los ansiolíticos solos no van a ayudarme con mi beca de Darmouth. Tú sí.

Me peiné el cabello con mis dedos para empezar a pensar.

—Estás dejando en mis manos tu futuro. Yo, que todo el mundo asegura que no tengo ninguno.

—Es la cara oculta de la luna—murmuró.

Cogió un segundo cigarro y lo encendió.

.

.

.

_**Y**_ así es como Bella Swan unió su destino al mío.

Ayudarla con la representación de final de curso requería un tiempo precioso que nunca pensé que tendría para mí mismo.

Pero no estaba enfadado por eso. Resultaba tan agotador que no tenía fuerzas para pensarlo siquiera.

Eso conllevaba que había menos gritos y ganas de rebelarme contra todo. Y como efecto contrario, al notar que yo estaba menos irascible contra enemigos invisibles, mi cuerpo se encontraba lleno de energía.

Y gastaba en esa energía en nuevas ideas para mis composiciones.

Las mismas composiciones que inspiraban los movimientos de Bella para la danza.

Mi propia inspiración.

Una nota de mi piano, ella elevaba una mano.

Otra nota, y elevaba la otra mano.

Una nota más, y se ponía de puntillas.

Una melodía y era capaz de imitar a las olas del mar o el vuelo de un hada.

De manera que cada uno de nosotros retroalimentaba al otro para seguir su camino.

Descubrí mi completa fascinación hacia el lado oculto de la luna.

No sólo me gustaba verla bailar. También me absorbía por completo cada una de sus palabras cuando, entre descanso y descanso, me contaba lo que echaba de menos en Phoenix, cosas de su infancia y lo maravilloso de tener una amiga como Alice, aún cuando la obligaba a una larga maratón de compras.

Otras veces, sencillamente, disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía, aún sin tocarnos ni dedicarnos una sola palabra; tan sólo nosotros y el humo de nuestros cigarros. Mirándonos a los ojos nos decíamos más que todas las palabras que pudiesen expresarse.

Su presencia se había convertido en una droga para mí y su ausencia hacía que las ganas de volver a estar con ella me reconcomiesen por dentro.

Incluso, aquella nueva energía que tenía para componer no la malgastaba en enfadarme.

Cuando ella no estaba a mi lado, — ya fuese por estar con el grupo de ballet, en la consulta con Carlisle, o en casa con su padre, o con mi hermana Alice—, gastaba mi tiempo haciendo los deberes. No era tan terrible como pensaba y aquello me hizo reconciliarme con la biología. ¡Lástima que la diese el señor Banner! No se me daba nada mal.

Pero sabía, que aunque mis notas hubiesen mejorado en los meses que iban transcurriendo, no iba a poder graduarme en ese año.

Por lo menos, no hasta la segunda mitad del semestre.

Eso significaba perder a mi hermana Alice y Jasper por un año. Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban en Darmouth. Al mismo lugar donde se irían ellos; al igual que Bella.

Por eso todo el tiempo que se me concediese ahora para estar con ella, era importante.

Después, no me detendría en lamentaciones y haría todo lo posible para reunirme con ellos.

Si ello significaba que mis notas mejorasen, lo haría. Y si eso era concionante que tendría que ir al instituto todos los días y prestar atención en clase… ¡Que remedio! Aunque si se me permitía ser petulante, me gustaba observar los rasgos de horror que provocaba en mis profesores cuando levantaba la mano y pasaban los segundos previos hasta que contestaba, correctamente, a sus preguntas.

Ir al instituto también me servía para apoyar a Bella frente a sus compañeras de ballet.

La señorita Climps nunca le había perdonado el fallo de la representación de navidad y volcaba todas sus expectativas y esfuerzos en la nueva estrella en ciernes, Tanya. El resto del grupo se asegurarían que Bella no se levantase.

Bella no les dejaba ver cuánto podían doler cada una de las humillaciones que la dedicaban y se mostraba fría y dura como el hielo.

Solo yo, y en mi presencia, a solas, Bella se empezaba a derretir y estallaba en llantos o empezaba a vomitar de los nervios.

— ¡Oh, mierda!—Exclamó un día que había terminado de estallar y se había derrumbado en un baño. Se encontraba medio tumbada, sudorosa y pálida, aferrándose a la taza de un wáter. —Sabía que me pasaría esto.

— ¿Qué?—Inquirí mientras me acomodaba en una pared esperando que se recuperase.

—Sabía que un día me ocurría esto. Me he equivocado de servicio y he entrado en el de chicos.

No pude evitar reírme. Era increíblemente despistada.

—Si eso fuese lo peor que te pasase. —Me encogí de hombros. —Afortunadamente, Newton no ha entrado aquí a hacerse una paja. El espectáculo de su ridícula p…

— ¡Joder, Cullen!—me gritó. — ¡No seas tan gráfico!

Y volvió a vomitar.

Cuando estallaba de aquella manera me sentía impotente y me hacía cuestionarme que era lo que estaba haciendo mi padre con su consulta.

Pero al tratarse de la única persona con la que Bella se desahogaba, me hacía sentir especial.

Era una responsabilidad que nadie, hasta entonces, me habían dado.

Y me hacía sentir bien.

Eso era tan cierto como que el sol derretía el hielo y daba paso a la primavera después del invierno.

.

.

.

— ¡_**T**_antos aires de gran músico y no tienes un jodido nombre para la composición!—Me gritó. — ¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Falta un maldito mes para el recital de danza!

— ¡Por eso no va a pararse el mundo!—Respondí a sus gritos con más gritos. — ¡Solo se trata de un puto nombre para una maldita composición! ¡No se va a acabar el mundo!

— ¡Es todo! ¡Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo!

Lanzó con fuerza sus zapatillas al suelo y empezó a dar vueltas, nerviosa.

Yo mismo me mesé los cabellos y me masajeé el cuello. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión.

Hoy no había sido un buen día. Y me imaginaba, debido a la presión, que los últimos días serían mucho peores.

Pero no iba a dejar que eso fuese una excusa para que me chillase. Y no sólo porque no se lo permitía ni a Esme. Los exámenes y los nervios por la responsabilidad repercutían en mi inspiración.

—Estate quieta—le ordené de malas maneras.

—No me des órdenes.

Ella también podía ser terca como una mula. Era la perfecta horma para los zapatos que llevaba.

— ¡Y tú quieres que me concentre en esas condiciones!—Esta vez, fui yo quien tiré una taza al suelo.

Al ver como se desintegraba en miles de pedazos, cerró los ojos.

Me crucé de brazos y apoyé todo el peso de mi cuerpo en la pared. Me encontraba exhausto.

Sentí una ligera presión en mi hombro. Me sobresalté. Era la primera vez que Bella se permitía un gesto así, y me gustaba el cambio.

El arrepentimiento estaba escrito en sus ojos y los rasgos de su cara se mostraban tranquilos. No quería pelear.

Eso borró toda la posible hostilidad que puede generar contra ella.

—Todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubiera cogido una pieza más sencilla…algo clásico…

—No va con nuestro carácter—contradije. —No te imagino bailando un vulgar _Lago de los cisnes_ como representación final. Demasiado típico.

— A mí me gusta ese ballet. Lo bailé cuando era pequeña. No fue mi mejor actuación pero por algo se tiene que empezar. Estoy destinada a empezar con tropezar siempre en un escenario. Y como la primera vez, me levantaré…—se puso pensativa. — ¿Qué mejor símbolo que un hermoso cisne?

Me estremecí en pensar en el sueño de todas las noches.

— ¿Por qué a todas las bailarinas os gusta bailar ese ballet? Parece que vuestra carrera va ligada a Tchaikovski.

—Me gustan los cisnes—me dijo.

— ¿Sí?—Inquirí incrédulo. —Son pájaros bonitos, pero no mucho más.

—Me gustan porque cuando nacen su pelaje es negro y son realmente horribles. Nadie daría un centavo por ellos, pero cuando crecen se convierten en algo tan bello que no pueden dejar de llamar la atención.

De alguna manera, comprendí que se refería a ella misma. Y lo peor de todo era que en sus palabras había algo de mí. Aunque sentía que mi plumaje aún no había mudado.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo encerrados aquí—me comentó cambiando de tema. —Estamos cansados y nerviosos. Creo que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta y despejarnos.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?—Bromeé.

Seguramente, lo hizo por seguirme el juego, porque no me negó mis palabras.

—Si tú lo dices, será nuestra primera cita. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Dejo elegir a la dama.

—Muy cortes por tu parte—me felicitó. Se puso el dedo en el labio para pensar: —Tengo muchas ganas de ir a La Push. El mar me relaja. No puedo pedir sol en un pueblo como Forks pero con la primera parte puede valer.

—Se necesita coche para ir ahí y yo no puedo conducir—le informé.

Triunfalmente, sacó las llaves de su coche. No podía estar hablando enserio.

— ¡En ese dinosaurio!—Me indigné. — ¡Ni de coña!

—Será un dinosaurio, pero te recuerdo que a mí no me han retirado el carnet por conducir borracha—canturreó triunfal.

¡Eso había sido un golpe bajo!

Se puso las zapatillas y empezó a salir.

—Te espero fuera.

Algo se me cruzó por la cabeza.

—Espera, Bella—le pedí. —Creo que podemos trabajar allí. Es un buen escenario y algo se me ocurrirá.

—Pensé que íbamos a relajarnos.

— Me gusta mezclar el negocio con el placer.

Parecía que ella estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Por lo menos, su radiante sonrisa así me lo indicó cuando cogí el Cd donde estaba grabada la composición para su exhibición y recogía el radiocasete.

.

.

.

— ¡_**C**_ullen, esta idea de meterme en el mar es lo más loco que se te ha pasado por la cabeza!—Me chilló mientras se protegía del frío.

Le había asegurado que se me ocurría algo si ella bailaba en la orilla del mar. Pero, por el momento, lo único que conseguiría era que Bella pescase un buen resfriado.

No lamentaba la vista.

Completamente descalza y la ropa pegada a su cuerpo debido a lo mojada que estaba, resultaba realmente sexy.

No debía ser el único que pensase así.

Un grupo de adolescentes nativos se habían congregado en el lugar para no perderse el espectáculo.  
Pocos podrían ver a lsabella Swan ensayando antes de la función de fin de curso.

Uno de los chicos—si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Jacob Black—parecía que se la comería con los ojos.

Aquello me irritó, y antes de cometer cualquier estupidez, decidí marcar territorio.

— ¡No, cariño!—Le dije en el mismo tono de voz, burlándome de ella. — ¡No me has visto en mis arrebatos de inspiración! ¡Conocerías lo que es realmente la locura! Yo me atrevería a decir que esto es arte.

— ¡También Van Gogh se cortó una oreja y lo llamaron arte! ¡Vas a matarme de reuma!

Hice un gesto de ignorarla por completo.

—Tú eres un genio. Estás por encima de esto… ¡Deja de protestar y concéntrate! Tienes un público muy exigente al que complacer.

Riéndome entre dientes por su gesto obsceno, me senté junto a las rocas muy cerca de donde se encontraba Jacob. Si no dejaba de mirarla, le sacaría los ojos.

Bella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Después de dos tropezones, empezó a moverse rítmicamente al compás de las olas de tal forma que se empezó a confundir con ella.

Y se hizo el silencio. Solo las respiraciones contenidas de las personas que nos rodeaba y las olas que se rompían al llegar a la orilla.

Bella era un espectáculo de la naturaleza. No podría haber dos como ella.

— ¡Es tan hermosa!—Le oí exclamar a Jacob. —Me recuerda a la luna ocultándose en el mar. Es una lástima que haya luna nueva. Aunque ella es una gran sustituta.

Me di una palmada en la frente.

Hacía unos instantes había estado a punto de tirar a Jacob por las rocas; ahora mismo, solo quería darle un beso de tornillo y con lengua por su genialidad.

Cogí los pentagramas donde estaba compuesta la música y apunté el titulo.

_El vals de la luna._

Todo un homenaje a Tchaikovski.

Una vez se hubo cansado de bailar en el mar, Bella se acercó donde me encontraba y sacó una toalla de la bolsa dispuesta a secarse.

Tal vez me había pasado un poco.

Sus labios estaban casi cianóticos y tenía la piel de gallina.

—Es hora de irnos—me informó mientras miraba al horizonte.

Suspiré.

Tenía razón, el crepúsculo acechaba. No me gustaba demasiado la oscuridad.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que nos pille la oscuridad—apresuré.

Me dedicó una mueca burlona.

— ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?

No la contesté y subí al asiento del copiloto.

Cambió la expresión de su rostro.

—No me lo puedo creer—dijo incrédula. — ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Edward Cullen que se presentó borracho a la clase de historia y vomitó sobre los zapatos del profesor Mason? ¿El mismo que mi padre lleva en su coche patrulla detenido? ¿El Edward Cullen rebelde sin causa?

Quise quitarle importancia.

—Un poco de criptonita. Todo el mundo tiene un punto débil.

—Pero nunca pensé que el tuyo fuese los monstruos de la oscuridad.

—Si hubiese monstruos en la oscuridad, no les tendría miedo—la rectifiqué.

— ¿Entonces?

Me mordí los labios antes de responder. Lo hice demasiado fuerte porqué saboreé la sangre en mi lengua. Pesadamente, apoyé la cabeza sobre el cabecero y pestañeé varias veces.

Bella se había sentado a mi lado y miraba con verdadera expectativa.

—La oscuridad para mí, no es nada que tenga que ver con los monstruos. Es sencillamente la nada más absoluta. Y yo odio estar solo—acabé confesándole.

Parpadeó confusa.

—Por tu comportamiento nunca hubiese dicho que ese era tu gran temor. No haces más que espantar a la gente que pueda llegar a quererte.

—Quizás Esme tenga razón y no pida auxilio de la manera adecuada.

—Comprendo—musitó ésta. Luego miró la ventana pensativa, y después de un largo silencio, murmuró: —Tal vez me meta en lo que no me llaman, pero Alice me contó que tú no eras realmente su hermano. Ella me ha asegurado que siempre te ha sentido como tal, pero que te trajeron muy pequeño a vuestra casa. Tus verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente de coche y no eres un Cullen de sangre…

—No tienes que sentir que te entrometes, Bella—le aseguré. —No es ningún secreto que deba avergonzarme el ser adoptivo. Pero en una cosa sí te equivocas. Sí soy un Cullen de sangre. Mi madre era la hermana pequeña de Carlisle. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y Carlisle se encargó inmediatamente de mí. Eso nunca me ha hecho sentir diferente de Emmett y Alice. Hasta podría asegurarte que soy el favorito de Esme. —Sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué muestras el lado oscuro de la luna?—Exigió saber.

—Es mi manera de decir que estoy aquí. Nunca he dudado del amor que Esme y Carlisle me tienen, pero no soy su otra mitad. Ellos se corresponden y se comprenden a un nivel que me dejan fuera. Igual me pasa con Alice y Emmett. Las relaciones que ellos tienen con Jasper y Rosalie me hacen ver que yo no soy prioritario. Y lo deseo mucho. Una persona que se convierta en mi centro, al igual que yo en el de ella. ¿Es un deseo muy egoísta?

—No—me aseguró. —Es lo correcto. Es lo que todos buscamos. Un alma gemela y su lugar en el mundo. No es malo pedir eso; sólo tienes que empezar a pedir esas cosas de forma tan violenta.

Al comprender que tenía razón, volví a mirar por la ventanilla y vi como la oscuridad nos invadía. Por una vez, en lugar de angustiarme, intenté buscar un claro en el cielo para ver las estrellas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir la presión de la cabeza mojada de Bella sobre mi hombro. Sin notar el efecto que eso había tenido sobre mí, abrazó unos de mis brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra él. Temblaba, pero no debido al frío que emitía su piel.

—Edward—me llamó.

— ¿Sí?—La contesté suavemente.

—La cara oculta de la luna me fascina. Gracias por mostrármela.

.

.

.

—_**B**_ella, debes tranquilizarte o no podré hacer mi trabajo en condiciones—la riñó Alice mientras terminaba de hacer unos arreglos en el vestido que habíamos elegido para la representación. —Todo el mundo va a tener los ojos puestos en ti. Y mi trabajo también se merece los cinco minutos de gloria.

No podía creer que todo hubiese pasado tan rápido y estuviésemos a cinco minutos del gran espectáculo. Habíamos estado tan absortos en prepararnos para ese día que había llegado sin avisarnos.

Bella se lo jugaría todo. E indirectamente, yo con ella.

Seguramente, Alice pensaría que yo estaba entre bastidores por apoyar a Bella en su hora. Pero si ella me pinchaba con una aguja, no me saldría una sola gota de sangre.

Mi hermana era una jodida ególatra cuando se trataba de algún diseño pensado por ella; sin embargo, esta vez sí me hubiese quitado el sombrero por su trabajo.

Bella y su combinación de blanco y negro, representando las distintas fases de la luna, irradiaban un brillo especial. Nada comparable a lo que podía emitir si vencía sus miedos en el escenario y triunfaba en esta representación.

Por no hablar de todo lo que podría repercutir en el futuro. A mí me bastaba con oír mi composición en su representación. Si la gente no olvidaba la representación de Bella, la música salida de mi mente sobreviviría de alguna manera.

— ¡Ay!—Se quejó Bella cuando Alice apretó con fuerza el corsé. — ¡Alice voy a necesitar respirar para poder bailar!

—No respiras por la ansiedad—le contestó. —No creo que tenga nada que ver con la forma en que te ajusto el corsé.

Echó un último vistazo a Bella y aprobó lo que vio.

Después, con cuidado de no estropear su maquillaje blanco y negro, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Se fue para sentarse en su sitio, concediéndonos cinco minutos de intimidad.

Bella me sonrió tensamente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

Oímos como la gente aplaudían rabiosamente una de las interpretaciones, presumiblemente la de Tanya y su cisne negro. No le quedaba muchos minutos de éxito. Pronto sería eclipsada por Bella.

—Han venido por ti, ¿lo sabes?—le dije.

Se mordió el labio.

—No me digas eso—me rogó. —Voy a morirme en ese escenario.

Me reí ante sus temores.

—Pues hazlo como una supernova. Brillando hasta el final.

Se puso seria y apretó con más fuerza mis manos.

—Hay algo que me gustaría intentar antes de salir en el escenario. Sólo por si muero en él…

Y antes de que me dejase decir una sola palabra, acercó su rostro al mío, cerró los ojos…y estampó sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y, en el instante en que la punta de su lengua apretaba mi labio, abrí la boca y correspondí a su beso con pasión.

Sólo fue un instante, pero estaba más que seguro que iba a ser yo el que me convertiría en una estrella. Mi cuerpo no aguantaría tanta cantidad de energía y estallaría de felicidad.

Al dejar de sentir su calidez sobre mis labios, comprendí que el instante se había desvanecido y Bella se dirigía junto a una de sus compañeras para salir al escenario.

El brillo de sus ojos al verme por última vez, llenó mi pecho de calor y energía.

Aún sin bajarme de mi nube, me dirigí a mi sitio para no perderme nada.

— ¡Joder, Eddie!—Exclamó mi hermano Emmett que no se perdería el espectáculo por nada del mundo. —Sí que tardas en hacer pis, tío. Cualquiera diría que te estabas dando el lote con una bailarina entre bastidores.

Ignoré sus groserías, al igual que la sonrisa enigmática de Carlisle al mirarme, y me concentré en ese escenario como si me fuese la vida en ello.

Desde el primer momento en que Bella salió al escenario poniendo su complicada coreografía en funcionamiento, empezando por oír mi composición en ella hasta que el momento de su apoteosis, una burbuja se instaló en mi estómago.

Y solo se rompió cuando Bella permaneció en el escenario completamente inmóvil, aún brillando con intensidad como si fuese el astro rey de la noche.

Una completa luna llena.

.

.

.

_**L**_a besé como si mi vida se me fuese en ello. Como si todos los minutos que se me concediesen para estar con ella, fuesen realmente valiosos.

Y lo eran.

Desde que había salido, triunfal y radiante, de aquel escenario hasta que terminó la fiesta que Alice había improvisado en nuestra casa para celebrar el acontecimiento, no me había separado de ella en ningún instante.

Vigilando la recelosa mirada de Charlie sobre nosotros—afortunadamente para mí y mis pelotas, no llevaba su arma reglamentaria—, robaba besos en la boca y caricias furtivas.

Y la última me supo agridulce.

Sabía que la vería mañana y al siguiente. No podía evitar, sin embargo, un enorme amargor al darme cuenta que la graduación sería la semana que viene. Y yo no estaría en ella.

Aparte que Alice me quería quitar esa escasa felicidad. Después de la fiesta en nuestra casa, decidió continuarla en Port Angeles, arrastrando a Bella con ella.

—No te preocupes, Ed—me susurró al oído antes de poder agarrarla del cuello. —Algo me dice que tú también estarás allí. ¡No te atrevas a negar mis poderes!

Y de un salto, se libró de mí llevándose a Jasper y a Bella hacia fuera.

Tuve que contener un nudo en la garganta al oír los coches arrancar. Para entretenerme, decidí empezar a recoger lo que había sobrado y llevarlo a la cocina.

—Eso es todo un detalle por tu parte, Edward—La voz de Carlisle surgió de repente.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?—Me puse la mano en el corazón notándome con violencia las palpitaciones.

Se limitó a sonreír abiertamente.

—Hoy ha sido un gran día, ¿no crees?

—Sí—admití. —Pero apuesto a que tú ya sabías que ocurriría.

—Te diría que sí, pero no sé a lo que te refieres. Si eres tan amable de recordármelo.

—Hace tiempo, después de navidad, os oí a Charlie y a ti hablar sobre una apuesta. En ella decíais que conseguirías que Bella volvería a bailar. Por vuestra parte fue muy sucio, aparte de poco ético por tu parte jugar así con un paciente.

Se lo tuvo que pensar un momento para situarse en el momento. Después, sonrió misteriosamente.

—Cierto, la apuesta—recordó y luego se volvió a reír como si se tratase de un niño travieso: —Charlie me debe una cena en la hamburguesería. Tengo tantas ganas de comerme una hamburguesa gigante con sus patatas, pero todos me lleváis a restaurantes caros. Pero en una cosa te equivocas, Edward. La apuesta no tenía que ver nada con Bella. Ella nunca fue mi verdadera paciente, me limité a recetarla un par de ansiolíticos y ahí acababa el tema. Bueno, eso y las sesiones de cine de Disney. Ya sabes lo que me gusta recordar mi etapa infantil…

— ¿Un momento?—No comprendía nada. — ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado usando a Bella para algún fin maquiavélico tuyo?

Fingió hacer un gesto de horror.

— ¡Dios, Edward!—Exclamó. —Nunca se me ocurriría jugar así con Bella. Ella aceptó a ayudarme con esto encantada. En la primera sesión, le dije muy claramente: "_Si quieres volver a bailar, tendrás que pedir ayuda a Edward_".

Luego me tiró un sobre y lo cogí al vuelo.

—Ábrelo—me ordenó.

Controlando el nerviosismo, traté de abrir el sobre sin romperlo. Dentro había una respuesta de la universidad de Darmouth. Y lo más surrealista de todo era que me admitían allí.

Poco a poco, mi mente fue haciendo el complicado puzle que Carlisle había organizado.

Le miré atónito. Estaba demasiado confuso para poder hacer nada.

—Es una maravillosa beca de música. Al parecer, les encantaron las muestras que les has enviado—más bien, que él había enviado en mi nombre. —Y en cuanto a tus notas en biología, el profesor Banner admitió que habías mejorado muchísimo. Lo suficiente para poder permitir graduarte este año con Alice, Jasper y Bella. Aunque, siendo sincero, yo creo que te quiere perder de vista.

Carraspeó y continuó:

— ¿Ahora quien es el psiquiatra al que regalan sus títulos en Harvard?

Empezó a ponerse medallitas por su trabajo bien hecho.

Definitivamente, le hubiese dado un millón de besos, pero en mi mente solo cabía un pensamiento que albergaba toda mi capacidad de raciocinio.

Bella y yo íbamos a estar todos juntos.

Al mirarle, Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Antes de que te deshagas en un millón de agradecimientos, tengo otra cosa que darte.

Y me lanzó unas llaves.

Al cogerlas al vuelo, reconocí las pertenecientes a mi volvo. Lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Le dediqué un montón de preguntas mudas.

—Necesitas el coche para celebrar esta noche. También para celebrar tu fiesta de graduación. Aunque, no abuses y no conduzcas borracho; lo vas a necesitar para ir con Bella y tus hermanos a California. Te has ganado esas vacaciones.

— ¿Confías en mí para volver a conducir?—Fue lo primero que salió de mi garganta cuando pude hablar.

Hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

— ¡Que remedio! Charlie y yo teníamos nuestras reservas, pero el doctor Snow nos lo pidió encarecidamente. Casi de rodillas.

— ¿El doctor Snow?

El jefe del departamento de oncología. ¿Qué tenía que ver en esto?

—Al parecer, te está muy agradecido por donar tu hermosa planta de cannabis al departamento oncológico.

¿Qué había hecho qué?

¡Qué jodido bastardo estaba hecho!

.

.

.

_**H**_icimos el viaje de tres días en menos de día y medio.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no conducía tantos kilómetros que había olvidado lo relajante que resultaba.

Tanto que no hubiese dormido en dos noches si Bella no me hubiese exigido parar en un motel de un pueblo perdido de algún estado que no reconocía.

Me había reído ante su miedo a mi conducción temeraria y su amenaza de tener una larga charla con Charlie sobre mis tendencias suicidas al volante en cuanto regresáramos a Forks.

Aun así, admití que era una buena idea dormir unas horas. No eran nada comparadas a los maravillosos y restantes trece días que nos quedaría de disfrutar de playa, turismo y sol.

No dormí demasiado. No era porque me esperase una gran cama y un cuarto de baño libre de cucarachas. Tendríamos que dar gracias de tener colchón sin agujeros. Estaba demasiado expectante por volver a ponerme en camino.

O eso creía yo hasta que observé como Bella se acostaba a mi lado y se entregaba a un sueño apacible libre de pesadillas y terrores nocturnos. Casto y completamente inocente, a pesar de no poder evitar un cosquilleo en mi estómago cuando, inconscientemente, ella buscaba mi cuerpo y lo amoldaba al mío, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y posando, tranquilamente, sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Era nuestra primera noche juntos; después de mucho tiempo, me sentí completamente relajado y más descansado que si hubiera dormido toda la noche. Aquel era el efecto reparador que ella ejercía sobre mí.

Lo mejor no era la maravillosa primera noche que nos acostábamos juntos; era el futuro perfecto de todas las que seguirían a partir de aquel momento.

—Te quiero, Edward—murmuró en sueños.

En aquel instante, mi corazón latió con furia causando dolor en mi pecho, bombeando la sangre alocadamente, llenando mis venas de tal euforia, que al día siguiente no necesité tomarme una taza de café y conduje como un loco, sin parar siquiera a comer, hasta llegar a Carmer justo cuando empezaba el crepúsculo y el sol daba un bonito espectáculo de luces anaranjadas y violáceas mientras se hundía en el fondo del mar.

La antigua casa, donde mis padres pasaban las vacaciones, estaba aun sin abrir. Mis hermanos y sus parejas continuaban haciendo su tour por California. Llegarían en un par de días. Eso nos dejaba a Bella y a mí cuarenta y ocho horas de mutua compañía.

El cansancio se hizo notar en mi cuerpo y mente cuando me di cuenta de todo el trabajo de limpiar y poner en orden que nos imponía el haber llegado los primeros.

Bella secundó mi opinión dando un sonoro bostezo.

¡Bien! Eso era algo que podría esperar perfectamente hasta el día siguiente.

Lo primordial en lo que restaba del día, era comer, disfrutar del espectáculo nocturno de la playa y dormir a pierna suelta.

No elaboramos una gran cena. Por lo menos, no llamaría así a llamar a un restaurante chino. Pero no por ello, me supo peor la comida.

Podría decir que me encontraba en la gloria mientras comíamos fideos con rollitos de primavera en el porche, acompañados de la brisa marina, un par de latas de coca-cola, un cigarro compartido a medias y los últimos ansiolíticos que tendríamos que tomar.

Fue un acierto haberme traído el portátil para que nos sirviese de tocadiscos.

En el mismo momento en el que metía a Bella un trozo de pollo en la boca con los palillos chinos, ignorando su risa tonta, sonaba la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven. Aquel disco de música clásica formaba parte de mis imprescindibles a pesar de tener una gran variedad musical de todos los géneros. Era muy agradable compartir aquellas hermosas notas con alguien que tuviese la misma devoción por la música clásica.

Me mordí los labios y cesé toda conversación con Bella, cuando comenzó la siguiente pieza musical. Ambos sonreímos cuando Tchaikovski y el vals de los cisnes empezó a sonar.

Incluso, daba la sensación de que Bella se levantaría y se pondría a bailar en cualquier instante.

Algo de lo que nunca habíamos hablado, surgió de mi mente.

— ¿Por qué nunca me has contado nada de tu primera actuación?—Le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

Negó enérgicamente y se tapó la cara. Sí, estaba muy avergonzada. Había destapado el último tema tabú que quedaba entre nosotros.

—Bella—canturreé y cuando hizo un intento de mirarme, parpadeé de manera coqueta. Era un truco que funcionaba con ella: —No tenemos secretos, ¿recuerdas?

Se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. Estaba a punto de ceder.

—Casi prefiero hacer un streaptease que hablar de esa anécdota. Es tan...ridículo.

—También me apunto al Streaptease, pero quiero oír eso.

—Vale—cedió agitando violentamente la mano. — ¡Ni una sola palabra a Alice!

Se aseguró que yo hacía el juramento de boy scout y se confió.

— ¡No te rías!—Me ordenó y borré mi sonrisa de la cara. Carraspeó y empezó: —Se trataba de la función de final de curso. Por supuesto mi profesora se había percatado que no había mejorado nada en todo el curso y seguía siendo tan patosa como el primer día. Seguía teniendo el mismo ritmo que un patito con botas militares, pero a ella le pareció injusto romper las ilusiones de una niña y decidió que yo hiciese uno de los cisnes del cortejo de la princesa. Supongo que tendría la esperanza que no se notase mucho mi torpeza. Yo no quería hacer esa estúpida representación, pero seguro que Renee se hubiese sentido muy defraudada si no lo hubiese hecho.

Sonreí tiernamente mientras la veía peinarse el pelo, nerviosa.

Titubeaba y se enrojecía. Empezaba la parte vergonzosa.

—El caso es…—continuó—…que esa función empezó mal desde el principio. Cuando tocaba moverse hacia la derecha yo me iba a la izquierda, y viceversa. Puedo sentir en mi nuca aun como la niña que hacía de princesa cisne me quería estrangular por restarle protagonismo. Lo peor fue cuando la punta de mis alas se enganchó con el papel que hacía de escenario, lo desgarré y me lo llevé por delante…junto a medio cortejo de cisnes. Suspendieron la función rápidamente.

Intentó taparse la cara debido a la vergüenza, pero le agarré la muñeca y le obligué a mirarme. En algún momento, decidió sentarse sobre mí, colocándose en horcajadas y abrazándose con fuerza a mi cuello.

Todo el cansancio se desvaneció y un repentino deseo por ella corrió por todo mi cuerpo al compás del calor e incrementado por el sensual perfume a fressias y lavanda que emanaba de ella. Pero debía contenerme y dejar que fuese ella misma quien estableciese los límites en nuestra relación física.

Con los nervios corroyendo la boca del estómago, cogí un mechón de pelo y se lo coloqué detrás de la oreja. Y para distraer aquel golpe de mis instintos más primarios, continué con el tema.

—Si no hubieses hecho semejante desastre, no hubieras sido tú misma—me reí mientras esquivaba una colleja. — ¡Bah! Es una hermosa historia pero bastante predecible. —Enmarqué mis manos en su rostro. —No deberías dejar que aquel episodio te traumatizase demasiado. Sé que eras pequeña y la vergüenza de haber estropeado la obra puede crear algún trauma pero…

Silenció mis palabras poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—En realidad solo me resulta vergonzoso hablar de ello ahora cuando me he crecido y me he dado cuenta que la gente se ríe de mi torpeza—repuso muy seria. — Pero en aquel instante, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Abrí los ojos completamente anonadado. Tenía que aprender que Bella siempre sería una caja de sorpresas para mí.

—No me digas. —Entrecerré los ojos.

— ¡Sí!—Exclamó entusiasmada. – Mi profesora le mandó una nota a mamá prometiéndola que me aprobaría la gimnasia durante toda la primaria con la condición de no volver a matricularme en ballet nunca más. Entonces me di cuenta que todos aquellos meses había desarrollado un amor impresionante por el ballet, y estuve todo el verano practicando, hasta que aprendí que yo no tenía que domar a la música; la música debía poseerme, como tú bien dices. Al terminar el verano, me presenté de nuevo en el estudio, y continué con el ballet ante la desesperación de la profesora. Luego me convertí en lo que soy…O lo que iba a ser.

Suspiró y luego se río sola.

—Y por no decir todos los dulces que recibí por parte de los padres porque creían que me había hecho daño. Estuve una semana alimentándome exclusivamente de dulces… ¡No podía haber algo mejor para una cría de ocho años!

Ambos nos echamos a reír.

¡Mi Bella! Mi preciosa y única Bella. Patito y cisne en una sola persona.

—Mi patito con botas militares. —Le acaricié los pómulos con mi pulgar admirando su tersa y suave piel.

Entrecerré los ojos a medida que su rostro vencía las distancias hasta el mío y sus labios obtuvieron su recompensa, culminando su acción en un profundo beso.

Como ya iba siendo habitual, mis labios empezaron a arder en el mismo instante. Intensificando y concentrando toda la pasión. Me calmaba a la par que me iba encendiendo y eso lo convertía en un círculo vicioso.

Incluso después de todos los besos que nos habíamos dado desde que decidió romper el hielo el día del juicio, hubo algo distinto en aquel.

Más intenso, profundo y apasionado que adquiría un significado diferente y nos desviaba del camino hasta entonces trazado.

Al compás de nuestras lenguas y bocas, nuestras manos empezaron a tomar vida propia, acariciando y reconociendo terrenos inexplorados y con mucho potencial.

La gravedad acabó ejerciendo sobre nosotros, cayendo redondo al suelo, mientras Bella se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo, adaptando y amoldando cada curva del suyo al mío.

Repartió sus besos entre mi mentón y mi cuello, y cuando besuqueó, mordisqueó y lamió mi nuez, tomó una bocanada de aire y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, relajándose con los latidos de mi corazón, aun cuando éstos iban a más de doscientos por minutos. Incluso mis venas martilleaban rabiosas.

Solo al sentir su tibia piel sobre mi pecho, me di cuenta que había desaparecido mi camiseta, al igual que la de Bella. Incluso una tira de su sujetador estaba mal colocada en medio de su brazo. Azul sobre blanco. La combinación más perfecta.

Sonreí lascivamente.

Reconocí la clase de fuego que me quemaba interiormente.

Deseo.

Por mucho que me hubiese gustado dejarme llevar por mi lado más lascivo, demostrando que podía complacerla y dejarla sin aliento tras una noche de pasión, debía contenerme y andar con pies de plomo.

Era un paso muy definitivo en nuestra relación y saltar al vacio tan directamente podría rompernos en miles de cachos totalmente irreparables.

—Bella—reprobé tenuemente cuando ella volvió a empezar el juego, empezando a mordisquearme un pezón.

— ¿Qué?—Repuso en tono inocente besando la aureola de éste.

Haciendo acoplo de la escasa voluntad que me quedaba, retiré su cabeza de mi pecho y la elevé para que me mirase fijamente. Hizo un pequeño gesto de fastidio. La carne era débil, pero mi mente debía superarlo por el bien de los dos.

— ¿No me deseas como yo lo hago?—No se molestó en simular su decepción.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en eso, Isabella?—Le reproché dedicándola una caricia en su rostro. —Llevo demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, pero hay que mantener un cierto equilibrio. No puedo romper algo maravilloso por un impulso. No quiero arrepentirme de nada.

—Yo quiero.

—Y yo—le aseguré. —Por lo que quiero esperar para que este momento sea perfecto.

Impaciente, resopló para quitarse un mechón de los ojos.

Me miró a los ojos sin pestañear y, carraspeando la voz, me aclaró:

—Edward Anthony Cullen…Es algo que no se planea. Es un paso natural por el que toda pareja da porque sienten que lo necesitan para seguir avanzando. Es muy normal…

—Nosotros no es que hayamos sido muy normales. —Suspiré.

Dibujó círculos entorno de mi pezón.

—Por desgracia, no he podido elegir demasiadas cosas en mi vida. Pero ahora sí puedo estar con quien quiero y cuando quiero. Concédemelo—me susurró al oído de manera insinuante: —Te deseo; aquí y ahora.

Me pellizcó el pezón y di un pequeño brinco.

— ¡Oye!—Protesté riéndome. Después le di un pequeño azote. — ¿Desde cuando hemos subido tantos escalones para pasar del sexo sano a las relaciones de sadomasoquismo?

—Yo sería una buena ama—me aseguró elevando una ceja.

—Eso lo tenemos que ver.

Y sin darle tregua, estampé mis labios contra los suyos asegurándome que la dejaba sin aliento.

—Edward…—la oí musitar entre cascadas de besos y lluvia de caricias—, ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaría que alguien te quisiese prioritariamente a ti? Nunca más tendrás motivos para estar solo…Mi alma gemela.

Y después de su promesa, sencillamente nos dejamos llevar por el vehículo de la lujuria hacia el segundo círculo del infierno como único equipaje nuestras hormonas y sentimientos, y eliminando todas las capas de ropa—inútil lastre— por el camino.

.

.

.

_**C**_omo si fuese un devoto, dediqué una plegaria de agradecimiento a la activa sexualidad de Emmett—tal vez, Jasper—por dejar una caja casi entera de condones en un cajón.

Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió mi espalda al notar los dedos de Bella sobre mi excitadísimo miembro. La piel fue sustituida por un plástico. Era el momento previo a la gran sensación y la recibía con la piel de gallina.

Antes de haber dado aquel paso en el que, por unos instantes, nuestros cuerpos se fundirían en uno, habíamos realizado toda clase de juegos y preliminares para prepararnos mejor.

Fue sencillo convertirme en un GPS y, con las únicas herramientas que constituían mis labios, lengua y dedos, empecé a memorizar todas las zonas del placer en el cuerpo de Bella.

Un agradable descubrimiento fue saber lo sensible que eran sus pezones al roce de mi lengua y mis dientes. Acariciarlos con la punta de mi lengua y darles un pequeño mordisco, raspando sutilmente la piel de éstos, se había convertido en uno de los juegos eróticos imprescindibles de nuestro rito.

No obstante, ella no permaneció pasiva para nada, y se dedicó a explorar cada parte de mi cuerpo que estuviese expuesta al deleite.

— ¡Joder!—Había abierto mis ojos por la sorpresa y el éxtasis saliendo por los poros de mi piel cuando los dedos de Bella presionaron mis testículos y empezó a masajearlos de manera tortuosa.

Mi cuerpo había reaccionado y expresó mucho mejor que todas las palabras que pudiese decir. Para describir la perfección del momento no había ninguna.

Aprovechando la erección, me sentía impaciente por tener puesto el preservativo y culminar nuestro nexo. Desafortunadamente, sentí un ligero latigazo en mi miembro y oí a Bella contener un gemido.

— ¡Uy!—Se tapó la boca.

Eché una ojeada hacia abajo y vi el preservativo roto. Y Bella totalmente mortificada por eso.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

—Amor, esos son nervios escénicos—la consolé y saqué de la caja otro y se lo ofrecí. —Tenemos unos veinte intentos por delante… ¡Animo y no te cortes!

Hecha un manojo de nervios, abrió el paquete y empezó a colocarlo en la punta de mi pene. Sus dedos temblaban al tratar de desenroscarlo sobre la superficie de éste. Decidí echarla una mano, y con nuestros dedos unidos, lo bajé desde la punta a la base apreciando la tensión de los músculos y las venas que nos encontrábamos por el camino.

Una vez que nos aseguramos que estaba correctamente colocado, nos hicimos a la idea de dar el paso más definitivo.

Sin concederle una tregua, agarré firmemente su cintura, colocándola sobre mí y acomodándola tanto como pude sobre la superficie de mi cuerpo, estrechando su pecho junto al mío, metiendo la mano entre sus piernas y abriéndolas para orientarlas y asegurarme que rodeasen mis caderas. Sus manos firmemente sobre mis hombros; mis brazos aferrados en su estrecha cintura; rostros enfrentados; respiraciones acompasadas; latidos irregulares; y sudor corriendo por toda la superficie de nuestras pieles.

Con decisión, aun sin carecer de cuidado, mi pene fue introduciéndose entre sus pliegues, prometiéndome el paraíso cuando su vello púbico empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

No me equivoqué en absoluto. Solo había penetrado una mínima parte y ya intuía su calidez, estrechez y humedad. La sensación de euforia circuló por todo mi cuerpo, produciendo una burbuja en mi estómago que amenazaba con estallar y liberar un placer insano.

— ¡Hum!—Gimió.

Posiblemente, Bella se no estuviese tan relajada como pretendía. Había sido demasiado directo. Los músculos de su intimidad permanecían algo rígidos, hostiles al intruso que se había colado en su interior. Solo necesitaba que se relajase lo suficiente y todo sería perfecto.

Uno de mis brazos se desligó de su cintura y mi mano empezó a deslizarse por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Le dediqué unas cuantas caricias antes de separarlas y empezar a adentrar un dedo hasta toparme con su clítoris, y tras un par de tomas de contacto empecé a bombear rápidamente.

— ¡Ah!—Fue incapaz de contenerse, clavando sus uñas en mis hombros. —Creo que es la primera vez que voy a ver las estrellas sin telescopio.

—Deberías saber que estás ante la maquina de hacer milagros Cullen—le dije petulante. —También puedo hacerte viajar a ellas sin necesidad de nave espacial.

—Estúpido egocéntrico. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas—le concedí. Puse un dedo en sus labios y perfilé su contorno. —No quiero que tengas miedo…

—No lo tengo. No, contigo—me aseguró en un susurro.

—Entonces, relájate y déjate llevar…

Justo rozando el limite de mi autocontrol, su interior acabó por acostumbrarse a mí y, a medida que me introducía más y más, acabó por estallar la burbuja de mi estómago y en un solo movimiento llegué al éxtasis, la plenitud y la catarsis…

.

.

.

_**S**_u cuerpo como única manta para proteger nuestra desnudez; Bella, completamente rendida, apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, durmiendo relajadamente y sin temor, sintiéndose segura entre mis brazos.

Y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, la oscuridad dejó de ser amenazante para convertirse en algo acogedor y seguro.

Después de mucho tiempo, y cediendo al cansancio, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Y soñé que mis alas estaban apresadas por una cuerda con nudos imposibles de desatar, pero el más hermoso de los cisnes se apiadaba de mí, me desataba y mis alas se empezaban a extender para empezar a volar…

.

.

.

.

(1) Droga mencionada en el libro New brave world de Aldous Huxley.

(2) La consagración de la primavera de Stravinski es un ballet en el que trata una antigua práctica pagana rusa, en la que una virgen ha de ser sacrificada para dar paso a la primavera.

* * *

Y aquí estoy yo, por la apuesta (que perderé de calle) con una amiga. Bueno, si os gusta el fic, solo os pediría una cosa. ¿Votos? Creo que eso ya es algo personal y que debería ganar el que considereis el mejor fic. Pero lo que sí me he ganado, es que llevando más de una semana y doce mil palabras, que vosotras, las que leeis y os ha gustado el fic, antes de dar a favorito, me dediqueis cinco minutos de vuestro tiempo y me dejeis un rr. Son ocho mil caracteres que no os cuestan nada y para mí sería el mejor de los premios.

Pero vamos, tampoco me quejo si os ha gustado el fic y quereis votarme.

Os veo en otros fics.

Maggie^^)


End file.
